


Segunda Oportunidad Orígenes

by Vismur



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Gen, Humor, changes
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-12-27
Updated: 2011-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-28 05:55:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/304474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vismur/pseuds/Vismur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Versión alternativa de Segunda Oportunidad, en esta versión Dean decide regresar al año 1983, ¿Qué cambios puede lograr con apenas cuatro años?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Segunda Oportunidad Orígenes

Titulo: Segunda oportunidad  
Autor: Vismur  
Fandom: Supernatural (Sobrenatural)  
Pareja: No se si incluir Destiel y Sabriel.  
Disclaimer: Supernatural ni sus personajes me pertenecen.  
Notas: Versión alternativa de Segunda Oportunidad, en esta ocasión Dean decide regresar antes de que su madre muera. ¿Qué podría hacer con cuatro añitos de edad?

Creo fervientemente en una conspiración donde las empresas hacen yaoizables sus series para vender más.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

Prólogo

Dean odiaba su vida, ahí acostado en una cama maloliente en un hotel de dudosa salubridad, no le importo nunca y no iba a importarle ahora, bebió su cerveza con vicio, sin disfrutar como ante el amargo líquido.

\- Mi vida es una mierda – declaro sin humor, viendo el vacio, ya estaba tocando fondo y no veía salida, se estaba rindiendo – seria mejor si me voy al infierno ya – murmuro sin animo.

\- Estoy seguro que iras al cielo, en lugar del infierno Dean – el rubio saco de inmediato un arma debajo de la almohada, y la apunto a la voz, al hombre de raza negra se encontraba leyendo tranquilamente sentado en un sillón en el fondo de la habitación.

Dean parpadeo.

\- ¿Joshua? – pregunta tontamente mientras el hombre deja el libro.

\- Hola Dean – contesto amablemente.

\- ¿Qué diablos estas haciendo aquí? – pregunto, la sorpresa poco a poco cayendo, para dar paso a la ira.

\- Dios tiene un mensaje para ti – fue lo que contesto, acomodándose en el sillón.

\- ¿Dios? – la ira burbujeo en el estomago - ¡Dios! ¡me vale mierda lo que tenga que decirme! – grito pateando con ira un buro, tirando una lámpara en el proceso.

-Escucha Dean… - pero el rubio no dejo que terminara.

\- No, puedes decirle a Dios que gracias a él todo se fue a la mierda, muchas personas murieron, muchos de sus ángeles murieron, el ángel que creyó en el él se volvió loco y libero algo peor a la tierra…

\- Dean – volvió a insistir Joshua.

\- .. incluso cuando empezaba a crear en él, él muy cabron decide lavarse las manos y woala, estamos como estamos – terminó de decir, apuntando al ángel frente a él.

\- Dios lo sabe y quiere ayudar – dice Joshua.

\- ¿Ayudar?, eso ara hace no se ¿desde el principio? - dijo con sarcasmo rodando los ojos.

\- Entonces, ¿si pudieras ir al principio, lo evitarías? – pregunto Joshua.

\- ¿De que estas hablando? – pregunto Dean con una cara de molestia, por no saber lo que quería decir el ángel.

\- Estoy tratando de decírtelo, Dios quiere ayudar, ya sabes lo que pasaría, él quiere darte la oportunidad de cambiar lo que consideres necesario – Joshua se levanto del sillón mientras daba unos pasos.

\- ¿Viaje en el tiempo? – el rubio se burlo – no se, ya fue una experiencia que salió desastrosamente, como para agregar algo que yo pueda arruinar, ya sabes, no importa los cambios, el resultado será el mismo – termino cruzándose de brazos.

\- No, no es un viaje en el tiempo, dios sabe las reglas, él las creo, pero iniciar desde cero, todo lo que has visto será como una visión, lo que has vivido no existe aun – Joshua intento explicar.

\- ¿Cómo sería? – pregunto con la ira evaporándose, ahora surgiendo la esperanza, la idea de poder cambiar las cosas era demasiado atractiva.

\- Escoge una fecha donde ya hayas existido y despertaras en ella, con la visión del futuro presente en ti – término de decir Joshua, sabiendo lo que estaba pensando el otro.

\- ¿Simplemente una fecha? – pregunto con la ilusión desbordando su corazón.

\- Si, Dean, ¿de donde quieres empezar? – pregunto Joshua.

Dean pensó en el día que su madre murió, pero negó rápidamente, él tenia cuatro años… aunque…

\- Meses antes de la muerte de mi madre – dijo Dean, con la esperanza.

\- Muy bien – Joshua se acerco y puso los dedos en la sien del rubio – buen viaje – dijo con una sonrisa amable.

Y todo se volvió negro…

\- Dean – la voz relajada y dulce le despertó.

\- uhm – murmuro bostezando, aun quedando con la cara en la cama.

\- Dean, ya es hora de despertar – murmuro la voz, ahora moviéndolo suavemente por el hombro.

El rubio quedo sentado en la cama, frotándose los ojos, parpadeo un poco acostumbrándose a la luz, y se dedico a mirar a la persona que lo había levantado, pero sin creérselo.

\- ¿Mamá? – pregunto asombrado.

\- ¿Quién más cariño? – pregunto con dulzura, Dean vio sus manos, que eran más pequeñas de lo que deberían ser, usaba ropa en azul y rojo chillón.

\- Te estañe mucho - murmuro bajando de la cama mientras abrazaba a su madre, Dios, que habían sido tantos años sin verla.

\- Dean – pero él simplemente siguió abrazando, aprovecharía esta oportunidad, si o si.

Continuara…


End file.
